The Apology
by James Birdsong
Summary: Who is that boy?


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. Rumiko Takahashi does. This is a fanfiction.

It was a new year, the next year, months after the occurance that brings pink haired brown eyed boy to approach Ranma Saotome's table. No it wasn't an issue of great importance to Ranma. He did not even know who this boy was. Saotome did not recognize the schoolmate that just just came to speak to him. Maybe he should have but it is perhaps better that he didn't. Luck or fate had played card now dealt

"I should have known"

The boy seemed deep in thought

"I should have known even before that October 3rd to 5th"

But hindsight for some 20/20 and even then it was not so clear to most despite the expression being so meme

"I'm sorry Ranma for what I did last semester"

Ranma Saotome thought today mundane. From his perspective was there no reason a boy whom in Ranma's mind or least memory he's never met and yet mysterious boy did come over hoping to sit with him or least apologise for whatever reason for which Ranma was not able to fathom. What had happened last semester. Pink hair is uncommon but not unheard of. Whether it dyed that way or was always so Ranma didn't ask. The boy expected an answer. Both were dressed in school uniforms. Was he supposed to know who this boy is

"Who is this guy?"

They don't have any classes together. Ranma was sure of this

"What'd you do that you had to apologise about?"

The boy who had not given his name was sort of suprised to not be recognized. Is this really how Ranma thinks of him

"Does everybody else think of me like that too?"

Oh boy how best to explain the boy did ponder about such.

"I tried to take one of your fiancees. The situation had not been explained to me truthfully"

Boy hoped that honest reminder would be enough. Would such a small reminder be enough?

But it wasn't. Ranma gives one of his usual laughs

"Gee fella take any of um you want.. ya know?"

Ranma could be seen rubbing back of his neck. If Akane was there he would have gotten malleted or least yelled at. Akane wasn't a terrible person. A terrible cook yes but a terrible person no. Even now some students there in lunchroom giving look at Ranma and Ranma's company. Some gave glare or stare due to Ranma's words but the sparks didn't fly. There was no pounding. Ranma Saotome was a foolish man, an ignaramous. A very far cry from the perverted Happosai. What had happened was just two guys having a chat

The boy who now known to Ranma as a friend, even if boy did not know it chose to answer carefully, wording answer as to be vague

"I tried to woo Kuonji"

So much an answer. Ranma knew this boy wasn't a stalker like Gosunkagi or he would have heard of him. That was the assesment. Ranma was wrong or right about that assesment though depending on one's leeway on word stalker, the meaning. There wasn't a restraining order. There wasn't any arrests or court appearances. This boy whoever he was could see that Ranma forgave him even if the reason for apology alluded the Saotome boy

"He isn't anything like Kuno. He isn't like P-chan. Who is this guy"

Ranma tries tactic of a smirk at the boy that did not introduce himself or reintroduce himself

"Well.. that isn't got anything to do with me. We're just childhood friends. What she does or who she dates isn't any business of mine"

But as a friend better protect her, maybe that's the way to go Ranma reasons

"Well regardless if you hurt her.. there will be hell to pay"

Ranma hopes such warning even given lightly and casually is taken nontheless quite seriously

The boy whom been attending this school yet somehow stayed under the radar pondered his answer. Whether he new to the distract or been attending awhile seemed unknown to Ranma, or Rannchan as Ukyo would call him

"She turned me down at our last school by saying she was engaged to you. She even sent picture of you thus we came, we battled. I won but because of Ukyo it was a tie"

Ranma concentrated trying to remember. Surely he would have known had he battled this kid

"Um.. I would have remembered if I lost a challenge. Ranma Saotome does NOT lose"

Ranma is capable of boasting. Sure he could lose. He's not a god. He always done his best though. Yes he's lost on occasion. He wasn't perfect. No one was. But he trained. He trained and he improved his skills. He was good at the Art

"So don't be saying I did anything of the sort"

Ranma hears laughed from the stranger, some nobody saying they battled and this.. this whoever it is chooses to laugh

"Hey now I thought we could be friends"

The boy, some of the observers of conversation connected dots, is the one from then who did have a battle with Ranma. Yes that boy. Nermina gossip had been confirmed. Nabiki got some bets going on how long before Ranma figures it out who this kid is. Tendo Nabiki was reminded of Hasukawa Kazuya's first week at Ryokuto Academy. Ranma wasn't brightest tool in the shed, not an idiot but not brightest tool in the shed truely. If Ranma had seen the Here is Greenwood OVAs maybe this scene wouldn't have taken place like it did but Nabiki is sure it's possible even in that case Ranma wouldn't have grasped the situation

Here though regardless was scene, was situation

"Time to either walk away or to show more of my cards on the table. I gave apology. He accepted. I'm under no obligation to continue the discussion"

Boy knows from the looks he is getting people do now get the hints dropped, know what battle occured

"Ranma.. you know Ukyo attended an all boy's school right?"

Ranma nods so the boy continues talking

".. and a boy chased Ukyo here and battled you remember?"

Ranma nods again though the synopsies in head are not yet come to realization that such gears turning in brain result in. Answer staring at Ranma's face

Ranma so close to clear picture of last semester

"Ukyo was disguseing herself as a guy, attended school as a guy, but.. and then.."

Ranma places his head on his palm. A few seconds pass

"Tsubasa!"

The boy hereforth known as Tsubasa Kurenai to Ranma Saotome once again, met for first time since the incident, smiles

"Took him awhile but he got to the finish line of the maze"

Nabiki closes the bets. Puzzle was over. Would the two boys reconsile now? Was all.. uh drama over with?

"Friends now?"

Tsubasa might seemed relieved now

"Sure buddy"

Thus ends this fanfiction. THE END

Author's Note: Tsubasa Kurenai according to Ranma 1/2 Memorial Book has pink hair.

Bladeandepsilon's fanfiction Hybrid Theory helped inspire this fanfiction. Thanks everyone.


End file.
